


What Fresh Hell Is This?

by mm8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Kissing, M/M, Shopping, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending his day on Oxford Street buying presents for everyone, Sherlock was tired of dealing with homo-sapiens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Fresh Hell Is This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjs_whatnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/gifts).



After spending his day on Oxford Street buying presents for everyone, Sherlock was tired of dealing with homo-sapiens. 

But _this_. 

John turned. "Got your shopping done? You're back earlier than I thought."

"What," Sherlock gestured to the complete skeleton that he'd acquired from Bart's, that was now trimmed with tinsel and assorted ornaments. "Fresh hell is this?"

"For the blog. People asked 'how we decorated for Christmas'. I thought this would appease them." 

Sherlock crossed the room in a few strides. "I could kiss you."

John straightened his back. "What's stopping you?"

"Nothing." He bent down and captured John's lips.


End file.
